


It Was Thanksgiving

by voluntaryvctim



Series: frerard one shots [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Thanksgiving Dinner, again i dont know how to tag, awkward dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voluntaryvctim/pseuds/voluntaryvctim
Summary: The band decides to have Thanksgiving with Gerard and Mikey's parents and Donna decides to bring up an awkward subject.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: frerard one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847527
Kudos: 30





	It Was Thanksgiving

It was Thanksgiving. The dreaded holiday where all talk of politics is avoided. This year, the band would all be having dinner at the Way's house with Gerard and Mikey's parents. They figured that since the whole band would be there it would be less painful. Of course, Thanksgiving never goes as planned.

Ray was the first to arrive, punctual as always. Gerard and Mikey greeted him at the door and led him to the living room. Frank arrived sometime after and before long enough everyone in the band was sitting in the living room while Donna finished dinner up. They talked about absolutely nothing for a half hour until Donna announced that dinner was ready.

They all made their way to the rectangular table, which had just enough seats for the six of them. Donna and Donald sat on the ends, Ray and Mikey sat on one side of the table, and Frank and Gerard sat on the other. Donna had started a conversation with Ray about how he liked touring with the band while everyone else silently ate their food. When Donna decided that she had asked Ray enough questions, she turned to Gerard.

"So, Gerard" she said, taking more cranberry sauce and plopping it onto her plate, "I saw this video on the internet and was wondering about it." The band froze. They all had an idea of what video she was talking about. Gerard and Frank had gone red, Ray was trying not to laugh, and Mikey looked uncomfortable.

"What was the video?" Gerard asked cautiously. "It was of the band at a show, and um," Donna trailed off, "Well, i wanted to ask why you kissed Frank onstage."

Ray burst out laughing and Mikey slid down in his seat. "Um, it was to make homophobes mad, you know." Gerard said, glancing at Frank who was bright red. "Sure it was," Mikey mumbled, causing Ray to laugh harder and Gerard and Frank to get redder.

Both Donna and Donald's eyebrows were knit together in confusion. "I bet the sounds you guys make on the tour bus is to make homophobes mad too, huh?" Mikey asked. Ray was laughing so hard that he was now crying and both Frank and Gerard had their faces buried in their hands. "Mikey, what do you mean?" Donald asked, abandoning the ham on his plate. "Nothing, he’s joking Dad." Gerard quickly interjected before Mikey could say anything else.

The rest of dinner was spent in an awkward silence with the exception of Ray's chuckles every now and then. That Thanksgiving had left Frank and Gerard embarrassed, but nevertheless, they continued to hold hands underneath the table.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it isn't much, but I wrote this in like March when the idea suddenly struck me. I wrote this on my phone so I had to go back and fix the capitalization, so again, roast me if you see a typo. I hope you guys are all staying healthy and safe! Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
